


Summer Fun Is Optional

by PawPunk



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sunburn, grumpyness, oblivious scar, self deprecation, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk
Summary: Scar may not always know the right thing to say, but he knows the right thing to do, and that's enough.Written for the Hermit-Kraft gift exchange. The prompt was "Summer fun", and it was optional, but I misread it as "Summer fun is optional". Oops. So here you go, Solumaris!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Summer Fun Is Optional

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: a brief description of a sunburn

“Alright,” Xisuma said. “Looks like we’re ready to go.” It had taken nearly an hour, but finally, the hermits had assembled everything they needed for a trip to the beach. From the towels, to the umbrellas, to the books for the carpool, they had finally gotten everything they needed together. Except-

“Wait, where’s Iskall?” Xisuma sighed. “I could have sworn I told everyone to meet-“

“I can find him,” Scar volunteered, before Xisuma worked himself up even more. “He’s probably just sleeping in, I bet he’ll be ready to go in a few minutes!”

Xisuma raised his eyebrow. “Well, okay, go get him,” he said. “But try to be quick?”

Scar was almost out of the room by the time he was done speaking. He rushed down the hall to Iskall’s apartment and knocked on the door.

“Iskall! It’s time to go to the beach!” Scar yelled through the door. He pressed his ear to the wood, listening hard for evidence that his friend was awake.

“Ugh…” Iskall yelled from inside. “Go away, I’m hideous!”

“We love you anyway!” Scar said. “Come on, it’s the beach, it’ll be fun!”

“Leave me alone!” Iskall said. Scar frowned. He sounded upset, and the best thing for being upset is a friend! Scar found the spare key under Iskall’s welcome mat and let himself in.

“Iskall? Are you alright?” he called.

“Why are you here?” Iskall’s bedroom door was cracked open. Scar knocked, and Iskall sighed. “Fine. Come in.”

Scar pushed through the door. Iskall was lying on top of his bed, shirtless with his prosthetic off, and- “Oh gosh, what happened?” Scar yelped.

“What does it look like?” Iskall snapped. Scar moved closer, wincing. Iskall’s whole back was a bright shade of pink, with blisters forming on his shoulders. He glared at Scar.

“Oh man, that looks bad,” Scar said. “Should I tell Xisuma you’re not coming?”

“Yeah, tell Xisuma I’m not coming to the beach,” Iskall said. “And tell him I’m irresponsible and ruin all my own chances for fun, while you’re at it.”

“Well… okay,” Scar said. “You sure you want me to say the last bit?”

“Just go,” Iskall sighed, his voice starting to choke up. Scar reluctantly turned and went back to the group.

“Sorry guys,” he told Xisuma, “Iskall and I can’t come, he’s sunburned and I don’t want him to be alone.”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Xisuma said. “If you’re sure, we’d best be going. We’re ten minutes late already.” He picked up a bag, and the rest of the hermits followed suit, anxious to enjoy their day at the beach. Scar grinned. He didn’t love the beach, but he did love his friends, and he was looking forward to a whole day with Iskall.

Scar left for his own apartment. He grabbed some snacks- just a few bags of chips, cookies, chocolate, dried fruit, and other essentials- then went to grab his laptop and his Unsuspiscious Flashdrive that Definitely Didn’t have Pirated Movies on it.

With his new supplies, Scar returned to Iskall’s door. He pulled it open. “Hey! I brought snacks!” he called.

Iskall raised his dejected head off the bed. “You’re here?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah?” Scar said. “Anyway, I have snacks and perfectly legal movies. Do you have anything you want to watch specifically?”

“I thought you were going to the beach,” Iskall said softly.

“I was, but I’m not about to let you stay home alone,” Scar laughed. “I have Megamind-“

Iskall grinned. “Megamind is good.” Scar already knew that- it was Iskall’s guilty pleasure movie. He propped up his laptop on Iskall’s desk, so he could lie on his bed and watch without having to sit up.

“Chips?” he offered, moving over next to Iskall.

“Yes please.” Scar handed over the snacks as the movie started. Iskall grinned even as he crunched on his snack.

“Hey, thanks,” he said. “This… was really nice of you.”

“It’s just chips.”

“No, I meant- I meant staying back with me,” Iskall said. “I’m sorry I was grumpy earlier. I was just mad about having to stay back.”

“I get that,” Scar shrugged. “But hey, I bet we could go to the beach later! Maybe not with the whole group, but-“

“Dude. Movie.” Scar fell silent. Iskall was still grinning, he could see out the corner of his eye. He smiled too.


End file.
